combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Spy
The Super Spy is a special enemy encountered only in Spy Hunt, or in One Man Army/Elimination with Rec Rules on. Appearance The Super Spy essentially looks the same as an ordinary Spy; a mysterious individual with a full-body vest and red eyes. Unlike an ordinary Spy, the Super Spy wears a crimson-glowing version of the Spy Vest, known as the Advanced Armor, which is much more efficient but also a lot more noticible. The player that picks up all five Intel Cases will become the Super Spy. However, despite having all five Intel cases, the Super Spy continues to carry just one Intel case on his back. The Super Spy is also faster than regular spies, putting him in a speed class of his own. His armor gives him 500 damage-neutralizing AP (Armor Points), which are exceedingly resistant to all forms of damage (except fall damage), making his vest one of the most durable in the game (and easily surpassing the ordinary Spy Vest in terms of protection). The Super Spy also cannot use normal weapons; he has no access to a backpack and is limited to using his three signature weapons: the M134 (Spy), the RMS12 Flamethrower, and a M136 Rocket Launcher. Overview After collecting all five Intel cases in Spy Hunt, the player becomes the Super Spy. The Super Spy must kill all of the other players or upload the Intel within three minutes, while the remaining players must try to kill the Super Spy or make sure the timer runs out. Tips For Winning As Super Spy M136 Rocket Launcher *Don't be afraid to use the M136 Rocket Launcher at close range. It's a OHKO on all players but it won't kill you. *Use the M136 Rocket Launcher for far distances to hit objects that will splash damage onto players, and possibly kill them RMS12 Flamethrower *Use the RMS12 Flamethrower if you have players close to you so you don't waste rockets and you don't have to wait for the M134 Minigun to get spooled. *Use the Flamethrower on the Uploader from a distance before uploading because people usually lay mines near it (for a Claymore, carefully use the minigun). **This method can be also used to clear out paths with landmines. M134 Minigun *Use the M134 Minigun when you're facing multiple enemies at medium range. *Use the M134 Minigun to destroy a Claymore from a distance. Uploading *Uploading the Intel as opposed to killing all of the players gives more EXP and GP because it gives you an extra mission point. *Try to kill as many people as possible before you upload. If someone starts shooting at you while you are uploading, keep uploading if you have a good amount of HP remaining. *While uploading, always crouch spam in place to make it harder for the players to place headshots (jumping doesn't work well due to the "lag" in between jumps). *When uploading don't look at the uploader, look for players coming at you. *Have the M136 Rocket Launcher ready while uploading. If someone tries to knife you, stop uploading and shoot them before they get close. Other *When looking for the players, go where you would go if you weren't Super Spy usually. You will always find people in popular spots like the lighthouse in Waverider and the tunnel near the Intel uploader in Power Surge. *If they're many enemies near each other and scatter, always take priorities such as: **Higher ranked players(scoreboard or "Rank" itself) **Specialists *Be watchful of your surroundings as to not fall off of anything because the Super Spy can take fall damage just like a normal player. *When chasing someone use the M136 Rocket Launcher or RMS12 Flamethrower because you can sprint with them and they have no delay in firing. Tips For Killing The Super Spy *Never attack him directly or he will dispatch you easily. *Try to attack him from a distance because he has disadvantages at long ranges. Semi-auto sniper rifles are recommended. (although he can still kill you, but not as quickly) *If the Super Spy's Intel uploader starts glowing red, it means the Intel is almost uploaded. At this point you should run up to him and try to knife him, you may die but it will prevent him from completing to uploading the Intel. *It is always a good idea to lay mines at the Uploader, but make sure you place them toward the outside edge of the mound or they will glitch under the uploader. *A good way to take out the Super Spy is laying nine mines and a Claymore to the side of a door. Once the Super Spy comes through activate the Claymore this will one hit KO the Super Spy. *You can also use three mines or more and a RPG-7/LAW while trying to lure the SS to them. It's best to plant the landmines around a corner or on the top of a ladder to prevent them blowing up by his rocket, attempting to kill you if you're spotted. This tactic will kill him if the landmines and rocket hit him at close range, or critically injure him at medium range. **'Tip': Shoot one of the landmine(s) once with a pistol so they will explode instantly when they're hit with a rocket. **'Warning': Doing this will reveal your location and possibly get you eliminated. Obsolete Methods These methods are not used anymore because of a patch which has made to increase the survival rate of the Super Spy. He no longer takes enormous amount of damage by being hit the head. *If you notice the Super Spy is uploading the best way to take him out is using a semi-auto sniper rifle aiming for his head this will do massive amounts of damage. **If you have very good aim, use an L96A1 or any other one hit KO sniper rifle because if you can hit his head you can do huge damage. (if weakened enough, possibly kill him) **A Super Spy can be killed in two Headshots with the DSR-1, TPG-1, M-200, and L96A1 Black Magnum, taking off over 50 HP with a headshot. Other Sniper Rifles tend to do just under 50 HP such as the L96A1, which would take three headshots, unless the Super Spy was slightly weakened. Click on the following link to learn more: Strategies On How To Kill the Super Spy Possible References *The Super Spy may be a reference to the Terminator, as both appear with an enormous amount of electricity surrounding them, have ridiculously strong physical power (both can carry a minigun without much effort). In addition, both can take an enormous amount of punishment and still keep on fighting. *The Super Spy may also be another reference to the Nemesis in ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse. ''The Nemesis brandishes both a rocket launcher and a minigun and can also take massive amounts of punishment and still fight. Trivia *The Super Spy was technically the first boss in the game, a character with overwhelming advantages that required players to team up in order to defeat him. *It is still unknown why the Super Spy glows red. Many people think it may just be that the Advanced Armor gives off a red tint. However, that wouldn't explain why his eyes are red. *A player can turn into a Super Spy in non-Spy Hunt games by using the Spy Transformation Super Soldier option. This version of the Super Spy, however, does not have the Advanced Armor; it has the Pseudo-Advanced Armor, the appearance of a regular Spy and the health properties of a regular soldier. *Due to the problems with the Super Spy combating players at long range, Nexon increased the amount of the Rockets the Super Spy ammunition from 4 to 10. *To become a Super Spy, you originally had to get 3 Intels, instead of 5. *No matter the player's gender, the Super Spy will always be a male. *Strangely the Super Spy cannot killed with a nutshot. **There was an exception to this during the Evil Never Dies Event, where every male-based opponent was viewed as a NEMEXIS NPC and therefore could be killed with a nutshot. *There could be a rare appearance of Two Super Spies, one being the enemy and one on the mercenaries team. Either of the Super Spies have less than 5 intels. There are videos of the latter on YouTube, and it is still unknown what causes this glitch. *The Super Spy had the look of a NEMEXIS Mercenary during the Evil Never Dies Event. *During the Evil Never Dies Event, the speed of the NEMEXIS Super Spy has been reduced. It is still unknown if these changes were a glitch. It was fixed after the event had concluded. *Having an Operative to use the Warlord Ability and then become the Super Spy allows him to recharge the M134 (Spy) and M136 Rocket Launcher. *Shooting the Super Spy in the head will damage similarly if shot in the torso, making headshots practically useless. **A hidden update in the 2/20/14 Patch made this design feature to increase the survival rate of the Super Spy. (Source- Combat Arms Forums #8 Post by Brozooka) *If a Super Spy commits suicide, he/she will get a Super Spy kill on the online player profile. *After the Reloaded update the Advanced Armor no longer gives off a red tint. It is still unknown if these changes were a glitch. *A fix was applied on Reloaded 7/10/2019 which made the Super Spy no longer invincible while wearing enhanced equipment. Media Super Spy w. M134 Mingun.png|Super Spy w. M134 Minigun Super Spy w. M134 Mingun (Side Pose).png|Super Spy w. M134 Minigun (Side Pose) Super Spy w. M136 Rocker Launcher.png|Super Spy w. M136 Rocket Launcher Super Spy w. M136 Rocker Launcher (Side Pose).png|Super Spy w. M136 Rocket Launcher (Side Pose) Super Spy w. RMS12 Flamethrower.png|Super Spy w. RMS12 Flamethrower Super Spy w. RMS12 Flamethrower (Side Pose).png|Super Spy w. RMS12 Flamethrower (Side Pose) Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Male Category:Boss Category:Recreation Rules Category:2008